De uma criança para outras
by Luana Menezes vieira
Summary: Eu estava triste e desabafei a criatividade fluiu espero que gostem mandem reviews Bjos
1. Chapter 1

Sei que sou criança, mas já passei por provações ...

Quando eu falo isso, os outros pensam que estou brincando...

Até me zoam e falam;

-Oque aconteceu ?! A cabeça da sua barbie caiu ? (risos)

É, mas sei que Deus está comigo o tempo todo e ele ama muito as crianças e a todas elas está reservado o reino dos céus

Então disse Jesus: "Deixem vir a mim as crianças e não as impeçam; pois o Reino dos céus pertence aos que são semelhantes a elas". Mateus 19:14

Luana Menezes, 13 anos

Lá estava eu na escola, minha colega perguntou;

- Luana você frequenta a igreja ?

- Sim

- Mas porque ? você ainda é nova tem muito o que curtir, Por exemplo domingo um dia tão legal para ir para praia, passear com as amigas anoite...

- Mas eu amo ir a igreja, pra mim não é como uma obrigação é um prazer, como passear, ir ao shopping mas é ainda melhor, me sinto bem quando estou na igreja, sinto a presença de Deus ainda mas forte em meu coração...

No outro dia estava até me sentindo bem por ter dado uma resposta para ela até refletir e admirar e perceber que mesmo não saindo muito com minhas amigas sou muito Feliz por ter o meu amigo Jesus, que nunca vai me abandonar, mesmo que eu falhe e peque, ele vai me perdoar.

Deus ele quer que sejamos fortes perante as provações que o inimigo forja para nós, por isso, temos que ler a tua palavra e praticala para que sempre que ouver alguém tentando plantar a duvida em nosso coração nós termos uma bela resposta para provar que Deus está conosco. Somos pequenos mas podemos ter algo dentro de nós maior do que tudo e todos Deus.

Ana Beatriz, 12 anos

Eu estava em minha escola e um menino que ouviu eu louvando baixo falou;

- O que você está cantando ? você está louvando a esse ser que pensa que existe mas ele não existe, você ainda é muito criança confia em tudo que escuta, mas você não tem como provar, como você sabe se a biblia não foi escrita por um homem qualquer ? e Deus se ele criou todo este mundo o que criou ele, ele nasceu do nada ? só acho que você ainda precisa crescer (risos)

Pois é, depois que eu escutei tudo aquilo até fiquei com duvida, mas não duvida que Deus exista, porque eu sinto ele dentro de mim, no meu coração.. Eu fiquei com duvida ao tentar responder aquelas perguntas que o menino fez para, Talvez eu ainda tenho que ler a tua palavrar procurar saber mais sobre Deus e pedir pra que ele me ajuda quando coisas deste tipo acontecerem comigo...

Deus quer que sejamos fortes, o inimigo se levanta para tetar fazer nós crianças duvidarmos da palavra de Deus e parar


	2. Chapter 2

Sei que sou criança, mas já passei por provações ...

Quando eu falo isso, os outros pensam que estou brincando...

Até me zoam e falam;

-Oque aconteceu ?! A cabeça da sua barbie caiu ? (risos)

É, mas sei que Deus está comigo o tempo todo e ele ama muito as crianças e a todas elas está reservado o reino dos céus

Então disse Jesus: "Deixem vir a mim as crianças e não as impeçam; pois o Reino dos céus pertence aos que são semelhantes a elas". Mateus 19:14

Luana Menezes, 13 anos

Lá estava eu na escola, minha colega perguntou;

- Luana você frequenta a igreja ?

- Sim

- Mas porque ? você ainda é nova tem muito o que curtir, Por exemplo domingo um dia tão legal para ir para praia, passear com as amigas anoite...

- Mas eu amo ir a igreja, pra mim não é como uma obrigação é um prazer, como passear, ir ao shopping mas é ainda melhor, me sinto bem quando estou na igreja, sinto a presença de Deus ainda mas forte em meu coração...

No outro dia estava até me sentindo bem por ter dado uma resposta para ela até refletir e admirar e perceber que mesmo não saindo muito com minhas amigas sou muito Feliz por ter o meu amigo Jesus, que nunca vai me abandonar, mesmo que eu falhe e peque, ele vai me perdoar.

Deus ele quer que sejamos fortes perante as provações que o inimigo forja para nós, por isso, temos que ler a tua palavra e praticala para que sempre que ouver alguém tentando plantar a duvida em nosso coração nós termos uma bela resposta para provar que Deus está conosco. Somos pequenos mas podemos ter algo dentro de nós maior do que tudo e todos Deus.

Ana Beatriz, 12 anos

Eu estava em minha escola e um menino que ouviu eu louvando baixo falou;

- O que você está cantando ? você está louvando a esse ser que pensa que existe mas ele não existe, você ainda é muito criança confia em tudo que escuta, mas você não tem como provar, como você sabe se a biblia não foi escrita por um homem qualquer ? e Deus se ele criou todo este mundo o que criou ele, ele nasceu do nada ? só acho que você ainda precisa crescer (risos)

Pois é, depois que eu escutei tudo aquilo até fiquei com duvida, mas não duvida que Deus exista, porque eu sinto ele dentro de mim, no meu coração.. Eu fiquei com duvida ao tentar responder aquelas perguntas que o menino fez para, Talvez eu ainda tenho que ler a tua palavrar procurar saber mais sobre Deus e pedir pra que ele me ajuda quando coisas deste tipo acontecerem comigo...

Deus quer que sejamos fortes, o inimigo se levanta para tetar fazer nós crianças duvidarmos da palavra de Deus e parar


End file.
